


#eab7bf

by timelimez



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, a little bit, when i say pwp i MEAN it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: “George!” Dream said immediately, making him laugh fondly.“What did I do?” George smiled innocently, holding his phone away a little farther from his face.“Your - your stupid TikTok!” Dream huffed, rustling coming from his black screen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 683





	#eab7bf

**Author's Note:**

> george in pink :] <3
> 
> this is the shortest thing you will Ever see me post. i speedran this as soon as i saw the george pics... definitely very far from my best work but i’m here to provide nonetheless :’]
> 
> usual: don’t repost, don’t share my work to cc’s. if dream or george state they’re uncomfortable with fanfic this work will be taken down.
> 
> twitter: timelimez
> 
> enjoy <3

**clay dream lololol**

GEORGE

George smiled shyly as he turned over in bed, cheek pressed against his pillow as he watched Dream type in their iMessage conversation.

**clay dream lololol**

GEORGE

GEORGE YOUR SHIRT

GEORGE

YOUR TIKTOK

GEORGE

**Me**

yeah i know

do u like it? :]

He watched with delight as an incoming FaceTime call from Dream popped up on his screen, accepting the call without hesitation.

“George!” Dream said immediately, making him laugh fondly.

“What did I do?” George smiled innocently, holding his phone away a little farther from his face.

“Your - your stupid TikTok!” Dream huffed, rustling coming from his black screen.

“What about it? You thought the diamond armor was hot?” George teased, pulling his comforter up a little higher to get more comfortable.

“You’re such an idiot,” Dream scoffed. “You know what I’m talking about.”

George let out another fond laugh. “You liked my shirt? It’s just a shirt, Dream,”

“...Are you still wearing it now?” Dream asked after a moment.

“Yeah,” George shifted a little. “Not showing you unless you turn your camera on, too, though.”

Dream let out an annoyed sigh before the darkness on George’s screen was replaced by an image of Dream, also in bed, messy blond hair falling in his face. George couldn’t help the blush from spreading across his face as he stared at him.

“You look nice,” He breathed, smiling shyly.

Dream rolled his eyes, an all too familiar smile playing across his lips. “Whatever. Show me your outfit, George.”

Beaming, George sat up, propping his phone up on his nightstand before crawling out of bed.

He was wearing some fuzzy socks, a simple pair of gray sweatpants, and, of course, his pink strawberry milk t-shirt. Although he’d stepped away from the camera, he could still see Dream smiling like an idiot.

“You like it?” George asked sheepishly, looking down at his comfy outfit before looking back up at his phone.

“Yes, I like it, idiot,” Dream scoffed, and George could tell from the flash on his face that he was taking screenshots. “You’re so cute.” His voice softened.

George blushed, not bothering to ask Dream to stop taking pictures. They both knew he secretly loved the attention.

“You should wear more pink.” Dream said after a moment, voice soft and warm. 

“You think so?” George asked quietly.

“Definitely. You’re precious. Trust me.”

-

George settled on something relatively quickly. It was a Dream hoodie - one he’d ordered himself. He couldn’t quite see the color, but he knew that it was a soft baby pink, with the signature smile on the front rainbow colors rather than black or white. It was oversized, too, similar to his black Dream hoodie, but he had a feeling that Dream would like this one even more.

He’d asked Dream to FaceTime him in a couple minutes, and the other man had of course agreed, so he’d checked himself in the mirror one more time before sitting down on his bed.

“Hi Dream,” He smiled, not wasting even a second to pick up when Dream called him.

“Hi,” Dream said warmly, and George could tell he was lying in bed based on the shuffling of sheets.

“Remember how you said you thought pink looked good on me?” George asked, keeping his phone pointed up so that Dream couldn’t see him yet.

“Yeah…?” Dream shifted a little on the other end of the call. “Are you wearing the shirt again?” He asked softly, sounding eager.

“Well, um.” George didn’t know how to introduce what he was wearing, so he propped his phone up on his nightstand once more, stepping back to show Dream his comfy pink hoodie.

The call fell silent.

“Well? What do you think?” George asked, wrapping his arms around himself to emphasize how big the hoodie was on.

“George,” Dream breathed out softly. “You’re  _ so _ cute.”

Delighted with that reaction, George couldn’t help but smile. “You think so?” He reached up to bring the hoodie up to his cheeks, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric.

Dream let out a shuddering breath, and there was more shuffling from his end. 

George moved to sit down on his bed, watching his dark screen with interest. “Dream?” He asked.

“Mm, yeah?” 

A coy smile spread across his face. “Are you touching yourself right now?” 

Dream groaned, and George could easily picture the blush on his face. “...Maybe. Is that - is that okay?”

George squirmed, pleased, crawling into his own bed and turning his phone so that Dream could see him. “Yeah. Tell me, um, tell me what you’re thinking?”

Dream hummed softly, and George could tell he was pushing his pants down. “Just thinking about how pretty you are, baby,” He started.

George inhaled softly, reaching down to cup himself over his sweatpants. He loved the praise, Dream knew that.

“You just look so cute. Pink is such a good color on you. And you look extra cute in one of those big hoodies, too. You’re so small.” Dream said, voice low and warm. George palmed himself over his sweats, squeezing his thighs together as he turned to lay on his side. 

“One of  _ your _ hoodies,” George corrected, giving the camera a coquettish little smile.

“Fuck,” Dream groaned, and George bit his lip at the sound. “Touch yourself, George.” He ordered.

George obediently reached into his boxers, wrapping a hand around his half-hard cock. He let out a weak whimper.

“Good boy.” Dream praised. “You’re so fucking perfect, George, so pretty just for me. God, if I was there, I’d kiss you all over.”

George bit his lip again, starting to stroke himself slowly. “I want that,” He breathed out. “Want you to kiss me and take care of me and call me pretty.”

“You  _ are _ pretty,” Dream murmured. “Pink brings out the color of your lips. I bet they’re soft, hm?”

George whined once more, squirming as he pumped his cock painfully slowly. “Dream, please,”

“What do you need, sweetheart? You need me to tell you what to do?” 

George nodded pitifully, looking up at his phone’s camera with big, watery eyes. 

Dream let out a moan. “Fuck, okay, push your pants down. Let me see your pretty little cock.” He ordered, and George immediately scrambled to push his sweats and boxers down to his thighs. 

Dream was silent, and George could only imagine that he was ogling his exposed erection. “You’re so fucking pretty, holy shit,” The taller man breathed out. “I’d wrap my lips around your cock if I was there, let you fuck my throat if you wanted. You’re perfect.”

George went back to stroking himself, hiding his face in his soft hoodie as he whined. “I want you to fuck me, Dream,” He admitted, looking back up at the camera. “Take care of me and - and make me feel so good. Full.”

Another moan came from Dream’s end, the noise only fueling George to speed up his own hand.

“Fuck, I can do that. I’ll buy you more pink clothes, baby, you look so pretty—and then I’ll fuck you nice and hard in them, bend you over and make you ruin your cute little shirts and hoodies.” Dream babbled.

“Dream,  _ please _ , fuck me! Please!” George cried, his pace growing erratic as his hips twitched, growing closer and closer to the edge.

“I got you, baby, gonna make you feel so good. Come for me, show me how pretty you look.” Dream’s warm voice went straight to George’s core, the final push he needed before he finished. He stroked himself through it, hips bucking, moaning Dream’s name and curling into his comfy pink hoodie as he came on his sheets. More than anything, he wished it was Dream’s big hand instead of his own.

He registered Dream moaning, assuming that he was probably coming too, and that made George feel a little less lonely.

His eyelids grew heavy as he came down from his high, panting to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” Dream laughed breathlessly. “How was that?”

“Good,” George gave his phone camera a dopey little smile.

“Good.” He could hear Dream’s smile in his soft voice, the love practically tangible through the call. “Get yourself wiped down, okay? You’ll be all gross in the morning if you don’t. Then we can sleep on call together.” 

George nodded, sitting up to grab a discarded t-shirt from the floor to wipe himself off with. He could always shower the next day.

Settling back down in bed, George pulled his hoodie up to his face, nuzzling into the warmth and letting his eyes fall shut.

“Cutie,” Dream said softly, voice crackling through the speakers on George’s phone. George opened his eyes, blinking up at his camera and smiling. “Shut up,” He mumbled.

“Get some sleep, George.” Dream chuckled, rustling around to get comfortable in his own bed, too. “Love you.”

George closed his eyes, unable to stop his smile. “Love you too,” He said quietly. “I’ll have to start buying more pink clothes, I guess, since you liked them so much.”

“I’ll buy them for you. And I’ll pay you back for the hoodie, too.”


End file.
